


Nightwing fanfic 7

by Fujix



Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [7]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Catalina Flores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914826
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Nightwing fanfic 7

"request short fic where dick is dealing with the aftermath of blockbuster and tarantula and goes to jason for help"

The ages for this fic are:

Bruce- 43

Dick- 22

Jason- 20

Tim- 17

Dami- 13


End file.
